People in Glass Houses
by SilverAndFlames
Summary: An 'easy' case turns nasty and things go wrong. With Myka trapped and running out of time what can Pete do? Or say?  Spoilers for Series 2 and Series 3 eps 1&2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _Where getting back to normal isn't easy..._

_Myka stood shaking her head slowly. Pete stood chair raised in his arms. He looked from Myka to Artie and said- 'Are you sure about this?'_

'_No. Not at all.'_

_A dull bang made the two men turn look at Myka._

'_What did she say?' Artie said looking to Pete._

'_She said- People in glass houses...'_

* * *

><p>'Artie... Can I speak to you for minute?' Myka Bering bit her lip and hovered uncertainly behind Artie.<p>

'Hmmm...' He was staring at the computer typing the odd letter occasionally.

'Can I speak to you...?' Myka began again.

'Yes. Go ahead.' Artie hit the enter key and turned to face her removing his glasses as he did so.

'I've been back for about five weeks now... and again, I'm so sorry for leaving... however I feel that recent assignments...'

'I know you have a whole prepared speech going on here Myka but I'm a busy man.' Artie interrupted sighing.

'Are you punishing me?' Myka blurted the question out quickly, her voice rose a little in pitch and she looked uncomfortable.

'What are you talking about?'

'You have sent Claudia, Steve and Pete out on **four** different cases since I got back. I've done ONE case! And whilst things didn't go quite to plan in Seattle... But Pete and I sorted things out! And the regents let me back! But since then I've been stuck with research, making coffee and my favourite pass time of all- inventory. You're still mad at me for leaving. You're punishing me Artie!'

'If you've finished telling what I am or am not doing Agent Bering...' Artie reached for his glasses, sighing.

'Artie!'

'You chose to leave. You walked out of your job... However if you had stayed there would have been some quite serious consequences...' Artie paused to look firmly into Myka's eyes. 'But please... Please don't think that your mistakes are wiped out completely by your running away. I am still in charge here. You will do as I ask and until I see fit to change my mind. That will be inventory.'

Myka stood shaking slightly in the face of Artie's raised voice. She bit her lip, eyes wide and wet. Slowly she nodded once and turned heading out into the warehouse.

Getting back to normal was not easy. Especially when so many things had changed. It seemed to Myka that she wasn't the only one who hadn't forgiven her what happened with H G Wells... things with Artie are awkward and things with Pete felt... well, different.

A minutes after her conversation with Artie, Pete watched Myka from the balcony; she was a small dark dot moving up and down an aisle clipboard in hand. Artie hadn't let her come on an assignment since she had returned from the Tie Clip and Cuff Links case. Pete knew it was more to do with making sure she was okay than punishing her... but he doubted whether Myka knew that. With Steve proving himself more and more he hoped she wasn't feeling replaced.

She wasn't. Whether she felt that way or not. There was not another person on the planet who could replace Myka Bering. It just was not possible.

Myka, back in the office, with the others drinking coffee, heard the bleeping first.

'Artie!' The group turned to look at the bleeping computer.

'Pittsburg.' Artie looked at the screen and paused for a few moments coming to a decision. 'Pete, Myka, go get packed and I'll let you know your flight details.'

'Really?' Myka said looking excitedly from Pete to Artie.

'What did I just say?'

'Yes! Pete and Myka- together again!' Pete punched the air and grinned at his partner.

'Go!' yelled Artie. Pete and Myka hurried away.

'What about us?' Asked Steve Jinks gesturing to Claudia and himself. Claudia was looking after Pete and Myka- clearly torn between being happy they were going to spend some time together- she knew that things between them had been strained... There had been no late night conversations, or arguing or even practical jokes since Myka had returned. But whilst pleased for her friends, Claudia was sad not to get an assignment.

'You two are staying here- researching.' Said Artie looking after Agents Bering and Lattimer, there was concern on his face.

Usually the beginning of an investigation was exciting. Pete and Myka would spend the two hour journey to the airport talking about the case so far that meant: joking, bickering and generally talking things over. This time they'd started talking the details of the case over and then there had been silence.

And more silence. They'd been on the road for 20minutes.

'So... your folks okay?' Pete asked desperate to make some sound.

'Yeah...' Her voice was weak and trailed off quickly. Myka pulled a face in annoyance with herself at the passenger window, where Pete couldn't see. One word answers were not helping the awkward atmosphere.

'How are things with the new guy?' Myka asked over brightly turning to look at Pete.

'Jinks... good...' Pete tried desperately to think of something more to say. 'He has this weird thing where he can tell-'

'If people are lying... I know.' Myka finished.

'Oh yeah.' Pete bit his lip in annoyance. Why was it suddenly difficult to talk to her? It was Myka for crying out loud they'd spent over a year getting into a habit of talking to one another!

'Still pretty weird...'

'Yeah...'

The dull silence that began to fill the car again was shattered by the buzzing of the Farnsworth.

'Oh Thank God!' said both agents together.

'Hey Artie.' Myka pulled the Farnsworth out of her bag and flipped it open.

'Hey- I've got some info for you. There have been several reports of people being disappearing from their homes.'

'Abducted?' Pete asked glancing across the car.

'Hmmm... Well. It's actually several young women from the central Pittsburg have vanished. They are all blonde and in their early 20s.'

'How do we know this is artefact related?'

'Well, a few days after the girls disappear their families have received snow globes.'

'Snow globes?' Myka and Pete exchanged a puzzled glance.

'The people inside the snow globes, the families claim, bear a remarkable resemblance to the missing women.'

'Oh... so we're looking for something that puts people into snow globes...' Pete said tapping the steering wheel thoughtfully.

'Joseph Garaja made the first US snow globes in Pittsburgh in the 1920s... right?' Myka asked.

'1927.' Artie confirmed.

'How do you know these things?' Pete said shaking his head. 'So we're looking for this Garaja-guys blow pipe or something?'

'Something like that. I'll try to have more info for you when you get to Pittsburgh.'

'Thanks Artie.' Myka snapped the Farnsworth shut and leaned back against her seat, thinking deeply.

Despite the welcome interruption the silence came back in full force. Pete, trying to focus on driving, felt the tension rise in shoulders. Things just weren't back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: To those of you with story alerts sorry you ended up with 3 for this chapter! Won't happen again!**

**Hopefully this chapter moves us into the actual story- please leave me a review with what you think! Thanks S&F**

Chapter Two: _Where the easiest case ever... isn't so easy._

_Pete fell to his knees. His eyes locked with Myka's._

'_What now?' Claudia's voice was brittle. 'What do we try now?'_

_She was in Artie's arms. He was holding her up and it was he who said quietly-_

'_Nothing.'_

* * *

><p>'Mrs. Howlitz, was there anything suspicious going on around the time of your daughters disappearance?' Myka asked the question whilst sipping lemonade in the Howlitz front room. Pete was eating homemade cookies next to her.<p>

Their flight had been quiet, Pete was uncomfortable, remembering their last case and therefore had stolidly focused on his comic book. And in reaction Myka had dozed.

'No, I can't think of anything.' Eleanor Howlitz was a thin woman with pale brown hair. Her eyes were red rimmed. 'Apart from the Snow globe.'

The Snow Globe sat on the coffee table in front of the agents. It was the old fashion expense type. The base was a dark wood and the globe about the size of a tennis ball. The girl inside it was wearing a green slip dress and kneeling in the glitter. She was the spitting image of Alyssa Howlitz.

'Some freaks idea of a joke.' Mr. Howlitz was a heavy set man in an arm chair. Pete swallowed the last of the cookie before asking-

'Can you tell us what happened?'

'Well Alyssa went out to school as normal. She's studying for her Bar exam, you know?' The man's pride was obvious. 'The neighbours told us she got in a few hours later... But when we got home- she wasn't here. Wasn't at her friends. Her bag, keys and cell phone are here. Her cars in the garage untouched. She's vanished.' Alyssa's father broke off, his face pale.

'That thing got delivered two days later.'

Myka and Pete changed a glance. A heavy mournful silence had fallen in the room. The walls of the Howlitz living room were full of pictures. They had three sons, from the pictures it looked like they were a good few years older than Alyssa. She was their baby.

'What about you, Sir? Anything suspicious or unusual- weird smells?'

'No. Nothing but the damn cable guy.'

'Now, John. These Agents don't need to know about the cable guy!' Scolded Mrs. Howlitz.

'Cable guy?' Pete asked. 'They doing maintenance or something?' His tone was jovial, trying to put the family at ease.

'We don't have cable. But the local cable repair guy came knocking like three times a week...'

'What cable company was this?' Myka asked meeting Pete's eyes.

'Ventural.'

A few more visits, a call to Artie and some internet research from Claudia and they were sat outside the offices of Ventural Cable Repairs. All of the vanished women homes had had visits from this friendly local Cable Repair guy. The business was owned and run by a pair of brothers.

'Something about this doesn't make sense.' Pete said his forehead wrinkled.

'What? All the families say that Ventural were hanging about before the disappearances- they have to be involved.'

'No I know that Myks. It's the Snow Globes I don't get. Why trap the girls in them and then just give them back...'

'I don't know.' Myka shrugged and returned to look at the office building. It was actually more like a garage- The block they were on were old industrial units. There was the uncomfortable silence in the car again. 'Pete?'

'Ye-' His mouth was full of cookie, stolen she noted from the Howlitz kitchen.

'Ewww! Close your mouth! Please!'

'Sorry.' Pete had swallowed he wipe his mouth with a napkin and grinned at his partner. 'What were you saying?'

'Are we okay?' Myka forced the words out she felt ridiculous asking them again, so soon after they'd had a heart to heart in Seattle. But she couldn't take the silence anymore.

'Course.'

'Really because this trip, it's been...' she trailed off embarrassed.

'Awkward?' Pete volunteered the word gently.

'Yes!' Myka rewarded him with one of those smiles- her whole faced changed, eyes sparkling. Pete felt the hairs on his arms stand up.

'Myks... I... Look!' He pointed out of the car window at the offices. Two men were entering. They both wore Repairman's overalls.

The agents got out of the car and approached the building. Slipping inside they saw a workshop inside. It was empty of people but there was a door leading out of the room on the other side. Pete gestured at the several pipes laid out on a table. Myka shrugged, at least point they still didn't know what the artefact was.

'Can we help you?' the older of the two men approached them.

'Erm... yes. I'm Agent Bering this is Agent Lattimer, we're Secret Service.' Myka and Pete held up their badges. The man in front of them seemed to freeze.

'How can I help you Agents? Is this about the missing girls?'

'Why would you say that?' Pete asked grinning slightly.

'I don't...' Making a break for it the man sprinted past Pete and towards a door on the far side of the workshop. Both Pete and Myka head off after him but Pete caught up with him first.

Pushing him down, Pete looked up at Myka with a smile.

'Easiest case- ever!'

'Remember what happened the last time you said that?' Myka's tone was warning. 'We don't even have the artefact yet.'

'Good point. Come on you-' Pete yanked the man to his feet. 'Where is it?'

'I'm not telling you anything! They were asking for it!'

'Who were?' Myka asked in confusion.

'Those girls! Those pretty popular girls. Too good for me, too stuck up to notice me. So perfect. They deserve to be kept perfect...'

There was an edge in the guy's voice that both Pete and Myka knew. They'd heard before in various guises. It was bitterness, anger and insanity. The agents exchanged a disgusted glance. Just then there was a creek.

Spinning round they saw the younger Ventural employee, he was walking towards them. In his hands was an antique glass blowers pipe.

'Don't move!' Myka levelled the tesla at the new arrival.

'Jake?' The young man's eyes were wide as he saw his brother in handcuffs.

'Do it Matthew!' Jake- Pete's captive found himself lying on the ground again, legs cut out from under him.

Pete, headed towards the young man. He could only be 16 or 17 not even really a man. In his hand was an extra large artefact bag. Myka maintained her aim.

'Give me the pipe.'

'What this?' Matthew's face contorted in fear.

'Come on. Don't make this harder on you or your brother...' Pete snatched the pipe and rammed it into the bag. Ducking away he prepared himself for the crackle of lights. Nothing happened.

'Do it!' Cried the fallen Jake.

'No!' His brother pulled something from his overall pocket and threw it away from desperately.

Myka made a dive for the thing and just caught it. It was an antique snow globe. The same size and design as the ones containing the missing girls only older. Much older. Staring into it she saw swirling 'snow' and glitter. It was beautiful. Then Myka realised the glittering wasn't just inside the globe. It was around her. Surrounding her in fact.

'Pete!' The Snow Globe dropped from her hands and rolled away.

Panicking Pete kicked it into the bag which already contained the blower's pipe. This time there were sparks.

'It wasn't the pipe.' He said in dull surprise.

'Makes them glow... Makes them shrink... After a while they seize up.' It was Matthew he was still stood in the doorway but now he was staring at something over Pete's shoulder. Pete turned to the older brother in realisation.

'So that's it. You liked watching them suffer- you sick son of a...'

A dull clanging noise made him turn around. Myka was still there. But she was in a Snow Globe. A 6ft high Snow Globe.

'That never happened before.' Said Matthew quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: Where there maybe transportation problem..._**

_There was silence.  
><em>_Nothing more to be done.  
>Nothing more to be said.<em>

_Pete closed his eyes._

* * *

><p>'What do you mean you ASSUMED the pipe was the artefact?' Artie's voiced echoed across the Warehouse. 'How many times have I told you? An artefact can be anything!'<p>

'I'm not sure that my mistake the big issue here Artie!' Pete clenched his jaw trying hard to contain his freak out.

They were speaking on the Farnsworth but that didn't stop the volume of Artie's shouts coming across. The older man ran his hands through his hair before leaning back over the video screen.

'Just get back here and we'll see what we can do. Make sure you get full statements from the brothers idiot over there before you leave.'

'Artie, there's a problem.'

'What?'

'How are we getting back? I can exactly roll Myka onto a plane can I?' Pete held the Farnsworth out to look at Myka. She was stood in a 6ft glass bubble her arms folded across her chest looking out at Pete mournfully.

'Ah. Yes, that maybe a transportation problem.'

'Y'think?'

'I'll get you a van. You'll have to drive back.'

'We'll need a driver too.' Turning away so Myka wouldn't over hear Pete said 'I'm not letting her travel for a day and half in the back of a van on her own!'

Artie paused but then nodded. 'I'll get it sorted. Just keep her safe till we can fix this!'

(###)

Loading a van with a giant glass sphere is not an easy job. Eventually Myka helped them roll it up into the van by crawling up the 'wall' of the globe. Their driver, Henry had pulled straps, top and bottom, around the globe to hold it steady in transit. He was a grim, uncommunicative guy who Pete guessed had seen some other bizarre removal jobs for the Warehouse. He certainly hadn't made any comment about Pete staying in the back of the van with Myka, other than muttering about not getting crushed on his watch.

As the back of the van slammed shut Pete lit a small lantern. It's light reflected oddly off the glass ball but it was better than the darkness. Settling himself on the van floor between the door and the globe he heard a tapping. It was Myka. They had discovered that whilst she could hear the outside, no noise passed out of the globe. Pete was glad he could read lips.

'You can sit in the cab you know. I'm okay.' Myka was crossed legged in the bottom on her glass prison. She'd taken off her jacket and unclipped her hair, she looked to Pete, incredibly pretty.

'Yeah sure. 24hours with Mr. Charm there would be fun! Besides this is my fault.'

'No it isn't. I caught the stupid thing.' Myka shook her head firmly.'But if you want to blame someone, blame the idiots using it to capture girls.' He couldn't hear a tone to her voice but her face made the point anyways. He smiled.

Then came the awkward silence again. After the smile it was like all other topics of conversation vanished. In the close confines of the van there was nothing else to distract them. Myka resorted to examining her finger nails whilst Pete was checking his cell. But after a few more moments Pete gave in.

'We can't carry on like this. It's a long journey, I forgot my comic books and there is no way I'm just gonna sit here for a whole day in silence!'

Inside her bubble Myka nodded and as the van went over a bump said something Pete didn't read. He pulled a face at her and understanding she moved nearer to him and repeated herself.

'No, Myks. No way am I mad at you. You saved my ass in Pittsburg. We talked we're good about what happened.'

'Then why is it so awkward?' Her own voice was echo-y inside the globe, everything outside was slightly skewed to look at as well.

'I don't know. We're okay otherwise, right?'

'Course.'

Pete was having to stare hard at her to make out what she was saying in the dull light. It was oddly embarrassing to watched so intently. Dropping her head her hair fell in front of her face for a moment. An entire days travelling in such close quarters with Pete was making her heart race. She'd had a lot of time to think about her partner whilst staying with her parents...

'So we just push through it? Yeah?' Pete's voice cut through her thoughts.

'Yeah. ' Myka forced herself to look at him so he'd be able see her lips. 'Push through it.'

'So... What's like in there?'

'It's a massive glass bubble, Pete what do you think!'

'Sorry! I'm only asking if you're okay!'

'I'm fine. I'm... comfortable. Not thirsty, not hungry.'

'Good. Because the end process of those things could be messy in there.'

Myka pulled the face she usually did when he made comments like that. 'Thank you for that thought!'

'Fine. What do you want to talk about? Anything new with you?' The question made Myka's spine tingle. There was a lot of new emotions rushing and swirling around her head but Pete didn't know that- did he?

She racked her mind for something to say that and came up with something useful.

'Oh! My dad's book is being published!'

'Really? That's awesome!' Pete's genuine pleasure made her grin too.

'Yup. It's a local publisher so not Random House but...'

'The Blue Willow Sky- By Warren Bering. Sounds good. Get me a copy when it's out will you?'

'You want to read my dad's book?' Myka was surprised and it must have shown on her face because Pete looked a little affronted.

'Yeah... Why is too smart for me?'

'No! Pete! You know you're as smart as anyone... it's just...' Myka trailed off.

'Besides isn't it about you?' There was another silence but this one wasn't awkward there was an odd look in Pete's eyes and Myka didn't want to look away. Eventually she realised one of them had to speak.

'Sure you don't want to wait for the comic book version?'

'There's gonna be a comic version?'

Myka laughed and shifted in the globe. The awkwardness was lifting.

(###)

Pete woke up just outside of Rochester, Minnesota. It was 9am and the light in the van was bright. That wasn't disturbing Myka who was still sleeping on the curved floor of the globe. Her jacket folded up as a pillow. Careful not wake her Pete climbed out the van. They were parked at truck stop, checking in the cab he found Henry asleep.

He set off in search of coffee. He found it in the tiny but incredibly clean cafe. He also found a bacon sandwich and time to call Artie.

'How are you doing?'

'Okay. Myka seems fine. She's sleeping.'

'Good. You should be back here this afternoon; hopefully we'll have out by the evening.'

'Yeah about that Artie-'Pete paused his thoughts had crystallised during the few hours of sleep. 'The Venture brothers, they said something about the girls...'

'Stiffening up. I send Jinks out after you'd left. He got more details out of our would be Garaja's.'

'I took statements Artie.' Pete's expression was pained. 'It's just Myka-'

'Was, I imagine, upset. You were supporting her. It's not a criticism Pete, Myka needs taking care of and the Venture brothers needed to be interviewed. Right now you're the only one who could do the first of those things. I'm just helping you do it.' Artie gave a rare smile, in comforting the distressed agent.

'Thanks. What did Jinks find out?'

'Nothing that useful. Just that Jake Venture found the snow globe in a house clearance. He gave it to the girl he liked- our first victim Jessica Adams. When she shook it she was encased in a similar globe and shrank to the same size as a normal snow globe. Jake kept her out a twisted desire to look after her but three days later she 'stiffened up' and became a model in the snow globe. That caused his psychotic behaviour...'

'So when Myka caught the globe-' Pete said thoughtfully.

'She triggered the artefact. But you neutralising it must have stopped the transformation- hence the normal sized Myka.'

'So she won't stiffen up.'

'I don't know. But we should be able to get her out before that happens.' There was a dull edge to Artie's voice, he didn't like uncertainty.

'Yeah. I better get back.'

'Okay. See you soon.'

'Bye Artie.' Pete flipped the Farnsworth shut. He finished his coffee and grabbed the bottled water he'd bought.

As he reached the van he saw that Henry was awake. The driver nodded to him from driver's window. Climbing back into the back of the van Pete saw that Myka was awake.

'Morning.'

'Morning.' Myka looked up at Pete and smiled. Her hair was mussed from sleep and most of her make-up had worn away but she looked beautiful. The morning light lit the glass bubble giving Myka a glow. He had to force himself to stop staring.

'-huge glass ball...' Pete only the caught the end of her sentence as he's be resettling himself on the van floor.

'What? All I saw was huge glass balls.' He grinned what Myka thought of as his 5 year old grin.

'Glass ball, Pete, singular! I said who'd have thought you could sleep well in a huge glass ball.'

'I'm just glad I couldn't hear you snore.' Myka's response was to stick her tongue out at him. He grinned again.

'Have you spoken with Artie?'

'Yeah. He thinks we'll have you out of there by supper.'

'Yeah?' Myka tried to keep her face steady knowing Pete was watching her closely. She also tried to ignore the fear fluttering hard in her chest.

'Yeah.' Pete tried to force as much positivity into his voice as he could. But he felt almost as wobbly as Myka's smile seemed to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Where Claudia breaks a nail..._

'_That is going to make you feel better.'_

_The voice was meant to be kind but it stung. Pete ignored them. He wasn't moving. Hadn't moved for a while. Hadn't even moved when the bartender, had given him his drink._

_In front of him, condensation on the glass was bourbon._

* * *

><p>'Damn... that is one big ball.' Claudia stood staring at the globe containing her friend. Pete grinned and Myka rolled her eyes at him.<p>

'Yes. Thank you for that brilliant example of your observational skills, Claudia.' Artie said examining the globe.

'She said when are you getting her out?' Pete asked interrupting the inspection. He was feeling better now they were back in the Warehouse.

'Did she?' Artie looked from Pete to Myka, who nodded.

'We can't hear her. But she can hear us.' Pete explained.

'Claudia's designed a special glass cutter so you should be out in a few minutes.' Artie said looking at the incarcerated agent.

'Too right!' Claudia bounded over to the table set up nearby. They were on the floor of the Warehouse somewhere under the office.

On the table was a small hand held device which looked like heavy knife with a clear edge. Claudia picked up it gently and paraded past the watching men.

'Made it out of a modified copy of the laser projector and a diamond cutting...' she glanced at Artie and Pete's face. 'Not the time?' Pulling a face a Myka she moved towards the globe.

Myka backed away as Claudia attached the cutter to the globe and turned it on. There was a whirring noise and then a red glow. A few moments later Claudia yelled and swore.

'What's happened?' Artie rushed forward to the girl.

'I broke a nail!'

'You didn't break the glass though!' Pete was watching Myka pushing against the glass Claudia had been attempting cut through.

'Man, I tried but that's no ordinary glass.'

'Wait, we can't get her out?' Pete felt panic rise in his chest. Myka had gone pale she banged against the glass. 'She's been in there 27hours already!'

'I'm sure there's a way.' Artie said quietly. Pete looked at him and grabbed a metal wrench from the work table and moving quickly so no-one would stop him, smashed it into the globe. Nothing happened.

It was like hitting a wall. The glass didn't crack at all and Pete felt the wrench hit the floor as his arm set on fire. He swung away from the globe pain searing in his arm. Wringing it he looked up at the faces of Claudia and Artie. Written on there were his exact emotions. Shock and barely contained panic.

'What do we do?' Pete asked. He looked at Myka who was crying. He turned away before he completely freaked out.

The older man began to pace muttering about densities. Claudia had gone to the globe and was trying in some way to comfort the terrified Myka.

'There has got be something inside in here that break that glass, Artie!'

They'd caught the sense of panic. All four of them were caught in the terror of it. In any other situation there would have been calm and rationality from at least one of them instead there was pacing from Artie, tears from Myka and Claudia. Pete... well he was fighting to keep from screaming.

Unspoken under the unbreakable glass was that if Myka's jail wasn't temporary then she could be stuck in there until she stiffened up. The other girls had appeared back in their homes, shards of broken snow globe around them seconds after Pete had neutralised the artefact. But that was no comfort when your partner was trapped in a bauble anyway...

'Guys! We have to calm down. Too much negative energy.' Artie had stopped pacing, shared a brief look with Pete and put a hand on the glass. 'Myka- we will get you out. But right now panicking isn't helping.'

She touched the glass where Artie's fingers were and nodded. She wiped her face and took a few deep breaths.

'The bomb chair!' It was Claudia.

'What?' But both Artie and Pete knew the chair she meant, having survived a few bomb hit areas, including the London Blitz, it had eventually ended up in the Warehouse for being indestructible.

'It should work.' Pete looked at Artie begging him with his eyes. Artie paused and then nodded.

'Get the Chair, Claudia.'

(###)

A few minutes later they were gathered around the globe again.

Myka stood shaking her head slowly. Pete stood chair raised in his arms. He looked from Myka to Artie and said- 'Are you sure about this?'

'No. Not at all.'

A dull bang made the two men turn look at Myka.

'What did she say?' Artie said looking to Pete.

'She said- People in glass houses...'

Pete took a run up and slammed the chair down on the glass. There was a snapping noise and the chair broke into pieces.

Staggering back in shock he turned to look at Myka's face she bit her lip and gestured to the floor beside him.

The chair was a chair again and it was vibrating slightly. Pete knew enough about artefacts to know when one was angry.

'I don't think we should try that again.' Artie said quietly.

Myka tapped on the glass again. Pete watched what she said and nodded tightly.

'She says we still have 45hours.'

(###)

Pete had headed back to the Bed and Breakfast to shower, change and get something to eat. Artie and Claudia were still with Myka working on how to liberate her from the globe. Glancing at the clock on his dresser Pete knew instantly that they now had 43hours. Less than two days.

That realisation combined with only a few hours sleep on the floor of the rattling van made him suddenly sag on to the edge of his bed. Taking a few deep but uneven breaths he managed to calm himself down. There was a knock at his door- it was Leena.

'Hey- I bought you these.' She held out a plate of cookies.

'Thanks but I'm not that hungry.'

'Really?' Her expression said everything. He was prepared for the platitudes but Leena didn't say a thing. She put the cookies on the table and walked away in silence.

Not hearing the words 'it'll be okay' was like fresh air to Pete somehow. He took a few more unsteady lungfuls of air and then collected his thoughts.

He stood up and grabbing some of the cookies headed back to the Warehouse. He found Claudia with Myka. As he approached he saw the variety of different artefacts lying around the globe, all of them having been used in an attempt to rescue the trapped agent. None of them, it was clear had worked.

'Hey Pete!' It was Myka's voice the sound of it sent something like a chill down Pete's spine.

'Hey! How- oh!' The laser projector stood off to one side, with Claudia adjusting it via her tablet computer. It was the same thing they'd used to be able to speak to Myka when she was trapped in Lewis Carroll's Mirror.

'It's nice to be audible again.' Myka said smiling.

'Was weird role-reversal having Pete translate you though.' Claudia said straightening up, she looked exhausted.

'You can head back if you need to Claudia, I'm gonna be here a while.' Pete smiled at the younger girl. Part of her hair was a lemony yellow today.

'Man, are you sure? Myka- I...'

'Go! You're no use to me exhausted anyway.'

''K. Artie's in the office.' Claudia headed off through the aisles. Pete grabbed an arm chair from the collection of things scattered round the huge Snow Globe and pulled it closer to Myka, then dropped into it.

'Wait- this is from Leena's right?'

Myka laughed before nodding. 'Y'know Pete it might be worth learning to say that **before** you actually sit down.'

'Ah well.' He rolled his neck trying to work some knots away.

'Floor of the van not that comfy?' Myka asked watching him.

'Probably more so than in there...'

'Nah I'm okay. You can go sleep in a bed Pete. I'm okay here on my own.'

'Would you leave me?' He hadn't actually meant to say that out loud but he was too tired to filter.

'No.' Myka's answer was instant. Their eyes met and held for a moment their calm exteriors faltering.

'Then I'm here for the long haul.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys that is- Wickedchik500 and Mathmel. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Where Myka has some sage advice..._

'_She looks lovely.' Claudia's voice was gentle. Pete stood next to her he looked exhausted._

'_She's beautiful.'_

'_We have to start thinking about the future...'_

'_What future.'_

* * *

><p>'Seriously Pete, get some ice!' Myka was sat leaning against the wall of the bubble. Pete was still sat in the arm chair but how he had a bottle of cold water pressed against his left hand.<p>

'Don't know where the ice is- Myka.' He said grimacing. 'This is why I need you to look after me.'

'I do a better job of it than you!' She grinned at him.

'Yeah...' They exchanged a glance and their gazes held, as they were so often now. Pete broke away first, wincing and cradling his hand.

'Do you want my advice?' Myka said from the globe. Pete looked at her dully.

'Go on then.'

'Don't hit the indestructible glass ball?' She couldn't help the smile and laughter that took over making her shake.

'Thank you, Myks.'

'You're welcome Pete.' He stared at his partner. They'd been talking for the last few hours with Artie, coming up with plans for getting her out. Artie had decided that contacting Mrs. Fredric's was the best plan for the moment and had gone back to Leena's to do that. Myka was a lot calmer than she had been, that made Pete feel calmer too.

'Ok then. Truth or Dare?' He raised his eyebrows at Myka. If he was staying in the Warehouse tonight, and Pete knew he wouldn't be leaving her alone, they may as well have some fun.

'Dare?' Myka said slightly sarcastically. Pete realised why immediately. What sort of dare could you do inside a glass ball?

'Moon Mrs. Fredrics.' He suggested.

'Truth.' She responded firmly.

(###)

'I already knew that one!' Myka said teasingly.

'You did? How?'

'You told me when you thought you were six- back in Seattle!'

They had been talking for well over three hours. Surprisingly they actually knew a lot of things already. First kisses... Most embarrassing moments... The majority of it all had come up at some point in their partnership. But still they'd talked for three hours. Now Myka was sat with her back against the globe, her legs straight out in front of her. Pete was sat, on a cushion from the abandoned armchair, leaning on the other side of the globe to Myka. So they were back to back heads turned to face each other.

'Tell me something you've never told anyone else?' Myka asked her voice low.

'I... I stole a comic book from the store when I saw seven.'

'No!' Myka laughed and elbowed the glass in front of Pete's back. 'Something real.'

'I'm...' Pete paused and felt his heart race. Could he? He turned to see Myka properly and he said gently- 'You first.'

'I met Sam's wife once.' It was barely audible; Pete felt a physical sensation of shock. Myka so rarely talked about Sam that he the mention of his name was shocking.

'She didn't know who I was... I found out where she was having lunch and I went there. She was beautiful. I spoke to her too, she seemed nice. They were separated already then.' There was a slightly desperate edge to her voice. 'Do you think...' Myka paused.

'What Myks?'

'Do you think... I'm so ashamed of that part of my life. They'd split when I met him y'know. But only just... he moved out 'cause of me.' There was a long pause and Pete heard Myka taking short breaths and swallowing. 'Do you think she forgives me?'

'I don't know... Why are you asking Myka?'

'If I'm stuck in here-'

'You won't be!'

'IF I am Pete. I just can't... that's the one thing that bugs me.' He could almost understand... shame is a powerful emotion.

'No one could be angry at you Myka.'

'Sorry... I don't know why I told you that.' Her voice was soft again, she felt better from just saying aloud what had been going through her mind since getting stuck in the globe. Pete's calm assurance had soothed her too, as they usually did.

'You can tell me anything.'

'I know.'

'Do you still miss Sam?' the question escaped before Pete lost the confidence to ask it.

'No... I wish he was still around. I do. But my life now... the Warehouse... it's all worth it.' Pete turned to see her properly again and met her eyes as she answered.

Nodding he pressed his fist against the glass; Myka did that same and smiled.

'Worth it.' Pete said finally.

(###)

'Pete? Are you still awake?'

'Yeah.'

The Warehouse lights had dimmed a few hours later. Both Myka and Pete had dozed a little. It must be almost morning again now though, Pete thought. He was bizarrely comfortable laying half on and half off of the globe.

'Do you think Mrs. Fredric can get me out? Honestly?'

'I hope so.'

'Will I be aware, if I stiffen up, do you think?'

'Myka...' Her name was the only word he could choke out.

Inside the glass ball Myka heard to catch in Pete's voice and was glad it was too dark for him to see her face. The tears tracked down her cheeks. It was the reality of being trapped weighing down on her again, as she saw Pete twist his neck the way he did when trying to avoid emotion, avoid tears. Not being able to touch him, comfort him, and be comforted by him. It made even the tips of fingers ache.

'I'm scared.' It was the words Myka had been about to say but Pete said them first.

'Me too.'

'I'm here though.'

'Me too.' Myka smiled slightly but sadly.

After a few moments of quiet Pete spoke again- 'Hey Myk.'

'Hmmm?'

'The quiet.'

'What about it?'

'It's not awkward.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- Shorter Chapter this time, but hopefully still okay. Thanks to all those who review, very much appreciated!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews! Caitbake, Afroza-IX, KJay99, and again- Mathmel and Wickedchik500._**

**_I've just realised I haven't added a disclaimer for this fic-_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warehouse 13 or characters. I sometimes wish i did!_**

**_Anyways- here we go! Reviews are as always- much appreciated!_**

**_Chapter Six: Where an hour is important..._**

_Pete leant his head against his hands and kept his eyes shut rather than look in front of him._

'_This seems too stupid now... You're in there anymore... but... Thing is I'm in love with you.' There was a silence._

'_At least I got to say that without you having to hear it.'_

* * *

><p>'What do you mean there is nothing you can do!' Pete's voice echoed across the Warehouse.<p>

'As I said Agent Lattimer there is nothing I can do. I understand your frustration...' Pete went to say something else but Artie kicked him. 'I **do** understand how you're feeling Agent Lattimer. However there is still 24hours to get Agent Bering out...'

'25.' Pete and Claudia said together.

'What?' Mrs. Fredric looked from one of them to the other. She had arrived early and spent a long time speaking to Myka alone. Then she had spoken to Artie for longer and now she was in front of them all-saying there was nothing she could do.

'It's 25 hours.' Artie said one hand on Pete's arm and the other arm around Claudia's shoulders. 'The hour is important.'

'Mrs... I mean, Ma'am? Are you sure there isn't anything you can do?' Claudia was huddled into Artie's grip looking incredibly young and scared. Mrs. Fredric seemed to unfreeze from her normal state for a moment, a pained look crossed her face and she said very gently-

'I've tried everything I can think of. I suggest you use the next few hours, sorry the next 25hours to keep working on it. And at least try to make them as pleasant as possible for Ms. Bering.' She strained up and resumed her usual air of authority. 'You'll keep me informed Arthur?'

'Yes.' Artie nodded. As the older woman left a gloomy silence came over them. Claudia, still safely tucked into Artie's body, looked up at the two men. Neither of them seemed able to do anything, they stood bleakly looking out over the Warehouse. It seemed she was going to have to rally them.

'I'm gonna go set up a projector... If you think of anything come grab me. Otherwise I'll be watching movies with Myka. Mrs. Fredric's is right.' With that she turned and headed away, Myka she knew loved watching classic films. _Breakfast at Tiffany's _might help take her mind off being stuck in a glass jar. At least for a while.

Both Pete and Artie watched her go. Neither of them could face accepting that Myka wasn't coming out of the bubble. Claudia had a point, she hadn't been having much fun in their the last 47hours but stopping the attempts to get her out felt like a betrayal to them both. They had 25hours to get her out. They had to use it.

'Maybe we missed something with the artefact?' Pete said hopefully breaking the silence.

'No... Jinks has been in Pittsburgh searching and he's found nothing.' Artie sat down at his computer.

Pete genuinely hadn't realised that Steve wasn't around. It wasn't that he didn't like him, he did. And he remembered that Artie had sent him to interview the Venture brothers. That he'd been a long time in Pittsburgh doing interviews was the least of Pete's concerns.

'Oh... There has got to be something we haven't tried... a way of looking at this that we haven't used yet.' Pete leant against the table trying to think.

Artie began typing. He kept glancing up out of the window over the Warehouse at where Myka sat watching a movie with Claudia.

'What?' Pete said quickly.

'I'm inputting the info about the globe into a programme Claudia created...'

'Hasn't she already tried that?'

'Yes but she wanted the programme to tell her how to break the globe. I'm asking it find a way to stop it being indestructible.' Artie said glancing at Pete. 'Your idea- new way of looking at it.'

'But aren't those the same thing?'

'No. You're not indestructible. Are you broken?'

'Good point. How can I help?'

(###)

'I love this film.' Myka said from inside the ball to a nearby and lounging Claudia.

'I know.'

'It was such a lovely idea of yours to do this for me... You know, my sister and I don't always get on-'

'No! Myka no!' Claudia's voice was suddenly high and angry. 'Don't start saying goodbye- you're gonna be alright. I won't let you...' the younger woman jumped to her feet and started to walk away from the Globe.

'Claudia! Please! I'm not going to say anything I'll regret if they do me out of here. I just- I'm so glad you're here.' Myka moved so she was kneeling against her glass prison facing Claudia. Claudia relented suddenly, letting her head swing back and then facing Myka again.

'Me too, I can't imagine being here with just Pete and Artie, Leena's fab an'all but...'

'I know.' Myka grinned. 'I'm so proud of you Claudia. You're gonna be an amazing agent and you look after Artie.'

'I don't look after-'

'Yes you do! If... **If** I don't get out of here you're gonna have make sure Pete doesn't get himself killed too, okay?'

Claudia had held it together until then. Even when hearing the pride in Myka's voice she hadn't cried but there was an edge to that voice now that really got to her. She looked up towards to the high roof to hide the tears on her cheeks.

'Okay?' Myka said again quietly. Claudia nodded and flung herself on the floor in front of the globe. She and Myka sat there for a while separated by the glass and crying.

'Myka?'

'Yeah?' Both of them had just about managed to get their emotions under control now.

'Are you gonna have these conversations with all of us?'

'I guess.' Myka sounded a little defeated now.

'What are you gonna say to Pete?'

(###)

'We have a plan Claudia.' Artie said adjusting the machine he'd rigged up over the globe. Claudia was hovering a little way away looking incredibly unsure.

'What is the plan?' Myka asked. Both Artie, above her and Pete, stood next to the globe, stared at her. 'Tell me again.'

'We ran the Globe through Claudia's computer programme to find out if there was a way to stop it being indestructible.' Pete spoke with an excitable edge in his voice.

'And there was. This.' Artie said climbing down from the machinery. It was a modified version of the mechanical crane Claudia had made. But instead of lifting, (they had already tried dropping the globe) this one was prepared to crush.

'But if squishing the ball works won't you also squish Myka?' Claudia was still hovering around the crane.

'No. I've set it up to only 'squish' as you put it, a few inches.' Artie said chivvying her aside.

'Plus we don't think it'll break the ball.' Pete said smiling.

'You don't?' Myka looked deliberately from Pete to Artie.

'No. You're going to break it.'

'I am?'

The computer programme had suggested it. Pete figured it worked something like- the indestructible part of the globe would be too busy focusing on the crushing power of the crane to stop Myka shattering the glass from the inside. They weren't sure about it really, he and Artie that is but it was the last option.

'Look we've tried everything else. Smashing, dropping, burning, spinning...'

'Using the thing that lets you walk through walls...'

'This is it.' Artie finished. Myka nodded her agreement as he finished speaking; it was the only thing left to try. There was 21hours to go until... Well there was 21hours left.

'Okay then.' Claudia said backing away from the globe. 'Safe distance people.'

They watched the crane begin its downward pressure there was a mechanical creaking noise as it met resistance. But the globe seemed to be more egg shaped...

'It's working! It's gonna work!' Claudia cried.

Myka held up the only thing she could use to break the glass- her own shoe. Taking a deep breath she hit the globe as hard as she could, heel first.

Nothing happened.

'Try again.' Artie said tightly. Myka's eyes were full of tears again. But she nodded. And did so.

Nothing happened.

One final time, Myka hit the glass. This time there was a sudden sharp noise...

It came from above the globe- The crane stopped working.

Pete fell to his knees. His eyes locked with Myka's.

This had been their only idea. Their last shot.

'What now?' Claudia's voice was brittle. 'What do we try now?'

She was in Artie's arms. He was holding her up and it was he who said quietly-

'Nothing.'


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter too. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13, but sometimes I imagine I do...

**_Chapter Seven: Where there are twenty hours..._**

_There was silence. Nothing but silence and darkness..._

_Stupid she thought. Stupid for shutting your eyes. Now there is nothing but silence and blackness._

_But then there was a voice. His voice._

* * *

><p>Artie sat in the arm chair opposite Myka. He had his elbows resting on his knees but he was looking up at her.<p>

'How are you feeling?'

'The same as I did when I got in here. It's becoming annoying.' Myka was sat crossed legged. Artie nodded.

'It's the artefact, it's- frozen you how you were when you went in.' Artie shook his head slightly before saying: 'Myka I'm so sorry.'

'Artie?'

'The way I've treated you these last few weeks... You were right. I was trying to punish you for leaving. I just hadn't realised...' He dropped his head into his hands.

'It's okay. Seriously... after what I did with HG.' Myka leant towards him gently. 'I deserved it.'

'No! Looking for the best in a person isn't something that deserves punishment! No I should never have gotten mad at you for that. You're the best agent I've ever had through here.' Artie smiled gently at the dark haired woman in front of him who dropped her head in embarrassment.

'Don't let Pete hear you say that.'

Artie laughed and nodded. Myka was really touched by the man's words... He rarely complimented...

'I won't. Anyway- how are you doing?' There was a serious more 'boss-like' tone to his voice now.

'I... Well, 20hours. It's a long time to sit and wait.' Myka's voice was grim.

'Leena suggested we come eat with you. 'Hang out' as Claudia puts it... if you'd like?' He asked.

'That would lovely.' Having the others around her would make the time pass quicker at least. Artie slapped his knees before standing.

'Okay. I'll go get them and the food.'

When he'd gone there was quiet. The glass was always slightly cool to the touch. Myka ran her fingers over the floor of the orb. At least, she thought, all the other times I've been at risk it was instant risk. Do or die, so to speak. But this, this waiting, was barely stomach-able. 20hours was such a long time. At home in her parents store she could done so much with 20hours. Even here in the Warehouse she could a have done a lot.

If there wasn't a case she and Pete could have gone into Univille and had lunch. Or watched a film at Leena's. She and Claudia could have braved the drive into an actual town to go shopping. Or she and Leena would cook dinner together... a huge variety of memories assaulted Myka inside the bubble. Even Artie could be tempted into a discussion about a book occasionally... She loved doing all of those things. Spending time with all of those people.

Myka couldn't remember having felt at home anywhere other than the bookshop until she'd got to Warehouse 13. Now as the memories of shopping, laughing and talking all rushed around her mind she couldn't imagine anywhere else being home. Not that anywhere would be home again. Thinking about it like that, Myka's inner voice said, 20hours isn't that long.

(###)

15hours now, Pete thought as laughter echoed round the Warehouse. They were sat around Myka eating Chinese take-away and talking. It was almost as if there was nothing wrong. They'd always managed to make meals last hours and everyone was putting special effort in tonight. If it was tonight... Pete realised he wasn't sure what time of day it was. He hadn't been out of the Warehouse since getting back from Pittsburgh, apart from his brief trip to Leena's.

Jinks was back finally. He was entertaining everyone now with stories of his ATS days. Despite the circumstances of their meeting Myka and Steve Jinks got on well. Pete was glad he was back. He'd taken the situation stoically, knowing that the others were struggling he'd done as much as he could to make them feel better. That was mostly keeping them laughing.

Standing up Pete backed away from the group quietly. Myka saw him go but he smiled rather than say anything. He needed quiet for a little while. He knew why everyone was trying so hard to help Myka pass the time but every minute was hurting him... it was one minute closer to the awful reality- He was going to lose Myka.

Dropping onto a chair in Artie's office Pete tried not to throw up. Taking a few breaths he leaned back in the chair he let his mind run free. He'd been tightly focused on each task, making the crane work, getting Myka out; making sure Myka was having a good time... He hadn't let himself think about anything else. The dull reality was that without Myka... what was there?

He'd dealt with her being away from the Warehouse when she'd left. But then he'd hoped she'd come back. It wasn't until he'd seen her there that he'd realised what her not being around had done to him. Now he knew, understood how he felt about her.

Pete's watched bleeped. Interrupting his thoughts. 14hours. He shut his eyes.

As he slept he dreamt about Snow Globes...

'Pete!' It was Claudia, he jerked awake.

'What time is it?'

'There's still 6hours.' She replied correctly interpreting the question.

'6! I've slept for 8hours! Claudia!' Pete felt ashamed... he'd left Myka for 8hours! Turning away and ignoring Claudia's response he ran down to where the Globe was.

Myka was talking to Leena in a low tone. She smiled when she saw him.

'I'm so sorry Myka...' He began.

'For what? Sleeping? You need it...' She grinned at his expression. 'Don't stress out Pete, it doesn't suit you.'

'Seriously Myka...'

'Seriously Pete. I slept, I talked to Artie, I talked to Steve and Leena, I was fine. And you needed to sleep. You look like you still do.'

'I'm gonna head back for a while.' Leena said standing up. 'I think you should come too Pete. Shower and eat- you barely ate any take-away.'

'No. I-' But Pete saw Myka's expression. It was full of quiet concern and guilt.

'Go. Please. I have things I need to do... Claudia's bring a laptop and camera down. I'm gonna speak to my parents...' she swallowed to hide the emotion. Pete who felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks, knew she was right, and nodded.

'Okay.' He and Leena met Claudia on their way out of the Warehouse. Artie was in the office hunched grimly over his computer.

(###)

Pete had managed to shower, change, eat and be back in the Warehouse in less than an hour. But Myka's conversation with her parents had taken another 2 and half. Claudia had tracked down her sister too he knew and he was that glad that Myka was getting to speak to them. One of the draw backs of their job was the uncertainty... getting notice on leaving your loved ones behind was a novelty.

But as Pete's watch bleeped to the 2hours mark he felt a little like he was being robbed.

'She wants you.' Claudia said from behind him. She was red eyed and carrying the camera. Pete hugged her and then headed down to Myka. She'd been crying too.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' Myka wiped her eyes inaffectually. 'I've never cried so much in three days!'

'I think I get why though.' Pete said sitting down against the glass. Myka nodded. 'How'd your parents...?'

Myka shook her head tightly. She couldn't talk about; Pete understood and longed to hug her.

'I spoke to everyone while you slept...' Her voice was tiny and he could barely hear her. 'I said... Will you stay with me? I didn't want to put them through it but I need...'

'Course. I'm here.' They lapsed into silence again. After what felt like only minutes Pete's watch bleeped it's 1hour warning. Without speaking Pete pressed his hand against the glass, Myka did the same.

There was still nothing to say. But part of Pete was listening. Listening for running feet and raised voices. Every other time something had gone wrong in the _stupid _Warehouse they'd pulled it out the bag. Something would come up, surely.

'My legs...' Myka said suddenly shattering his thought. Looking at his watch Pete knew they had minutes.

'What, what's happening? Tell me.'

'They're stiff... I can't move them. I don't feel them. My hips now...' Myka looked panicked. Her forehead hit the glass in front of him. Yet more tears on her cheeks.

'Hey! Myks! I'm here. I'm here...' Pete twisted and pressed his forehead against the glass, against Myka's forehead.

He could pretend that he could feel her there.

'Pete...'

'Artie! Artie! Claudia!' Pete called out loudly.

There had been no running feet. No yelling. No magic solution. He called out again. This was really happening. She was really going. He needed them nearby.

'Pete... I...'

'I'm here Myk. I'm not going anywhere.' Pete heard Artie and Claudia behind him but now he wasn't listening for them it was Myka's voice he couldn't hear. He looked up to see her lips but...

'Myka?'

_There was silence. Nothing more to be done. Nothing more to be said._

_Pete closed his eyes._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you so so much for the reviews! Sorry if this chapter isn't any happier... Let me know what you think please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13!

_**Chapter Eight: Where there is no time limit...**_

_Pete wandered down the aisles of the Warehouse. He was barely even aware of walking. Sometimes, like now there was just the silence inside his head._

_He'd stopped and he glanced up at the shelf nearest to him. His insides froze. _

_On the shelf there was antique Snow Globe._

* * *

><p>Pete Lattimer sat. That was all he was doing sitting. It took his entire concentration, his whole focus just to do that.<p>

'That is going to make you feel better.'

The voice was meant to be kind but it stung. Pete ignored them. He wasn't moving. Hadn't moved for a while. Hadn't even moved when the bartender, had given him his drink.

In front of him, condensation on the glass was bourbon.

'I said that is going to make you feel better.'

'You mean **won't** make me feel better surely.' Pete's voice was cracked and hoarse.

'Not what I said.'

'Aren't you gonna lecture me Artie?' Pete turned to face the older man. Artie had sat on the next bar stool over. He was wearing his usual dark coat and hat.

'About what?'

'About how just one drink is one too many.' Pete waved his hands in the air wiggling his fingers. His voice was sickly sweet and mocking.

'It's not that drink I'd worry about if I were you. Or the next one actually. Maybe the one after that... And definitely the ones after _that._' Artie's voice was still reasonable, still calm.

'Maybe I just want this one.'

'When have you ever had just one drink Pete?'

'What are you doing here Artie? Are you trying to talk me down? Is this an intervention of one?' The bitterness in Pete's voice made Artie wince. 'Or are you here to try tell me what Myka would say?'

'You don't need me to tell you what Myka would say.' Artie chuckled as he continued: 'and it'd be a darn sight less pleasant than what I'm saying.'

Pete let his eyes close as the truth of what was being said hit him. He did know what Myka would say. He could hear it, echoing around the inside of his skull. _"Pete, you're an alcoholic, what the __**hell**__ do you think you're doing in a bar?"_

'Myka isn't here.' It hurt to say, it hurt to think. Pete felt the pain in every part of his body as he said the words. Right now- it hurt to live.

'I know.' Artie said it and he shared Pete's pain as he did. It had been four days. Four endless pain filled days. Myka was a statue in a 6ft high snow globe now. The glass still didn't break and nothing they'd tried woke her up.

Pete had run. Moments after Myka stopped breathing he'd run. Artie had let him go, comforting Claudia and staring at the globe. It was full now, full of liquid and glittering 'snow.' When that had happened they couldn't work out. Myka had been kneeling one second in an empty globe and then she was kneel, a statue in the centre of an actual Snow Globe.

Leena had found Pete silent and shaking at the B and B. Since then he'd been withdrawn and quiet. Understandable so. But now... Drinking would be a step too far, Artie knew. He also knew Myka would never forgive him if Pete started drinking again.

'Artie... I just...' Pete stopped and a sob escaped him.

'Come on. Let's go, Claudia's already taken your truck back the Warehouse.'

They walked out of the bar and got into Artie's car. They didn't speak on the journey back. But as they pulled up outside the Warehouse: Artie stopped Pete climbing out the car.

'Pete, four days is not a long time. We're all struggling. We all miss her. None of more than you... but at some point Pete. I'm gonna need you to snap out it.'

'What?' Pete turned his sunken and red rimmed eyes on Artie.

'Not saying now. Not saying next week even. But just know, at some point you need to snap out of it.'

Pete climbed out the car and slammed the door behind him. Artie sighed. Not for the first time he wished Myka was there.

(###)

Claudia watched Pete stalk past her and down into the Warehouse. Artie came up a few moments later. Neither spoke and Claudia returned her attention the computer she was taking apart. Carrying on working was the only way she could keep from going insane.

As she rewired and then reprogrammed Claudia's mind whirred. She felt it might even have been easier to have lost Myka to a loony with a gun... She would be gone then. Not still in the Warehouse unmoving. But then there would be no more hope.

At 3am the night after Myka had 'stopped' Claudia had gone to find Artie. She didn't cry. She'd cried all the tears she could with Leena earlier and on her own later. She needed reassurance, comfort and someone to listen to her. Messed up as that was Artie was the only person who fit the bill.

He'd promised her. He said they would never stop looking for something to get Myka out. Her case was permanently open on the Warehouse system. It had been Artie who'd suggested she talk to Myka too.

'Isn't that like sixth sense freaky?'

'Myka's not dead Claudia. You never know. She might even be able to hear us.'

'Us?'

'I'm not as cold hearted as you think.'

So Claudia had been to talk to Myka. It had helped. It was still weird but... it definately helped. She doubted that Myka could hear but somehow it eased the ache she'd felt since the older woman had stopped. Claudia wondered if Pete had found anything to stop the ache. Other than sitting staring at a glass of bourbon, she thought. They'd known where he was because the bartender had called the Warehouse. She speculated about how he had the number or knew to call but Artie had solved that question. The answer was so obvious too. Myka.

(###)

'Have you been to see her?' The determined Claudia had a plan. Pete knew it as soon as she'd bounded towards him.

'No.' He knew she meant Myka without asking. There was really nothing else to talk about.

'You should.'

'What are you- the ghost whisperer? She's gone.' There was a bitter tone to his voice that made Claudia's teeth ache.

'What if she isn't?' She hated herself for saying it and for the flicker of hope in Pete's eyes. Which had been void of their normal spark for the last 4 days.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'What if she can hear us? Surely she'd want to hear from you?'

'Claud...' His voice had a new tone, one Claudia didn't recognise. Myka would have done. It meant he was terrified.

'Have you even seen her since... have you?'

Pete knew there was no arguing. No fighting. Claudia was so like Artie it was hard to believe they weren't actually related. She'd made up her mind and nothing would shift it.

'I'll come see her. I'm not talking to her.'

'We'll see.' Said Claudia grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the globe.

(###)

'She looks lovely.' Claudia's voice was gentle. Pete stood next to her he looked exhausted. She hadn't noticed quiet how exhausted until he was stood in the light.

'She's beautiful.'

'We have to start thinking about the future...' Claudia tried to be light-hearted as she said it. Urge him to start thinking outside of the globe, so to speak.

'What future.'

There it was, she thought. The root of everything he'd been going through. They'd all mourned. They all felt like someone had cut off a limb but Pete. Well that said it all. For Pete Lattimer there was no future without Myka.

Myka really did look beautiful. Surrounded by glittering 'snow' and water she looked like an angel. Pete always prepared himself for people leaving him. That's what they did after all, people- they left. When Myka had quit he'd relieved their last conversation over and over again. But this time it wasn't their last conversation he relieved it was the silence. They had spent two hours in silence. Waiting for the end.

What a waste.

There were so many things he should have said. Things he should have told her... so now he kept reliving that silence in his head. And it hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! Caitblake- hope this is fluffy enough for now?  
>wickedchik500, and mathmel thank you as always!<br>Also to- major reader, sarcastic pygmy, and oldmoviewatcher.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

**_Chapter Nine: Where Pete's aim is extraordinary..._**

_Deep, deep down... beyond the swirling emotions and layers of thought._

_Deeper down even than the silence..._

_She heard a Crack._

* * *

><p>Pete leant his head against his hands and kept his eyes shut rather than look in front of him.<p>

'This seems too stupid now... You're not in there anymore... but... Thing is I'm in love with you.' There was a silence.

'At least I got to say that without you having to hear it.'

Pete felt ridiculous. Like one of those people who spoke to thin air about the weather and then went home to adjust their tin foil hat. But after Claudia had dragged him down to see Myka in her bubble... he couldn't stay away. Artie was, he knew- right, at some point he would have to snap out of this depression. For no other reason that Myka's voice in his head kept threatening to kick his ass for moping. However right now, 'snapping out of it' was a far distant thought. There was too much going on in his head.

'You're my partner and my best friend. I've never met anyone like you Myks. Never met anyone I could spend so much time with. And let's face it- you're _smokin' hot_! When you were gone- at your parents, I realised why I couldn't function. I was gonna tell you- Then I thought what if it changes things?' Pete sighed and looked, finally, at Myka.

'You're my best friend. I couldn't imagine breaking that... You know in the movies where they say it's too painful to be around the girl as a friend. It's not like that. I couldn't ever swap being _with_ you for what we have... Being without you now... that's painful. These few days are... Well it's hell.'

'All those times I said I don't think of you that way. I wasn't lying... I just- it's just different. I don't think about you the way I do other girls. The way I did about Kelly or my ex wife. It's you and me. We're _Pete and Myka! _I couldn't change anything about our relationship, it'd kill me.'

Pete sighed again. His boyish face was grey and lined, he'd aged so many years in the last 12 days, since Myka had gotten trapped. 9 days she'd been 'stopped' as Claudia said. 9 days. It felt, to Pete, like 9 lifetimes.

It had taken him five days of sitting staring at Myka to actually speak to her.

'I didn't tell you... how could I? Myka you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've seen. You're smart, funny... You're the whole package. The real deal. I'm an alcoholic, an idiot who has managed to ruin most of the relationships I've ever had...'

'You know. This is stupid. I can't do this.' With that Pete stood up and wiping away tears stomped back across the Warehouse.

(###)

For Myka there was silence. Nothing but silence and darkness...

Stupid she thought. Stupid for shutting your eyes. Now there is nothing but quiet and blackness.

But then there was a voice. His voice.

The moments when someone spoke to her were mini-miracles for Myka. Moments after her body had stiffened she'd worked out that she could feel her body anymore. It wasn't that she couldn't move it was just like movement had ceased. She was Myka in mind only.

It had been Artie who'd spoken to her first. There was an odd watery quality to her hearing now but she could still recognise his voice and understand his words. He had told her that he had failed her. That he missed her. Myka had been overjoyed for some contact with an outside world but it upset her to hear the mourning tone in Artie's voice.

Claudia came regularly. How regularly Myka had no way of telling and she'd lost track of how many times she had visited. Hearing from Claudia was the best medicine for the blind and unmoving. The young girl nattered away as if Myka was still able to react. It made her feel alive and it made Myka laugh, inside her own mind, to think of Claudia adapting to a very captive audience.

Even Steve had been to speak to her. He was tentative and unsure but it was still good for the silence to be broken. When there was no one to speak to her Myka's mind half shut down. She relived some specific memories and if it was even possible in her current state, she slept.

Pete hadn't been to speak to her. She'd waited almost without realising that it was him she needed to hear. Myka worried for him. But then Claudia had come to her. Told her that she was so smart for telling the bar in Univille to call her if Pete ever turned up there to drink...

That wasn't smart. Myka thought, it was selfish fear. She couldn't face losing Pete. She needed him around.

Artie had come straight after, to tell her not to panic. That Pete was okay. That Claudia was just worried.

Then it had just been Claudia's usual ramblings and the silence.

Then. Then... like fresh water for her mind she'd heard his voice. Pete.

'This seems too stupid now... You're not in there anymore... but... Thing is I'm in love with you.'

Myka experienced an electric jolt through her whole body. It was the first she'd really _felt_ anything in so long...

(###)

Pete wandered down the aisles of the Warehouse. He was barely even aware of walking. Sometimes, like now there was just the silence inside his head. Talking to the Myka had been a bad idea. If they got her out and she'd heard him then he'd ruined...

He'd stopped and he glanced up at the shelf nearest to him. His insides froze.

On the shelf there was antique Snow Globe.

His instinct was to yell and scream. Demand that that Artie got the thing out of here... but he knew that it should be in the Warehouse. It was the right place for it. Suddenly the pressure was too much. Keeping things in the right place. Doing the right thing. Losing the only person he'd ever wanted to spend his life with, whatever that meant. It was too much.

Pete wanted a drink. He knew he couldn't have one. That made him angry.

He kicked at the shelving, once, twice and a third time. Then picking up the globe he hurled it back the way he'd come. Without waiting for it to fall he continued back towards the office.

Myka's mind was spinning. All the emotions she'd shut away were free and running riot through her mind now. There was thinking upon thinking going on too... Pete's revelation had shocked her to her core.

_Deep, deep down... beyond the swirling emotions and layers of thought._

_Deeper down even than the silence..._

_Myka heard a Crack._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews! Here is the penultimate chapter, please let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Where Pete has a bright idea...<em>

Pete was at the edge of the Warehouse before the water caught up with him. He stared blankly at it for a few moments- why was there water on the Warehouse floor?

'PETE!' It was an angry voice, turning he saw Artie rushing towards him, Claudia in his wake.

'What?' Pete said gently stomping his feet up and down in the water splashing his pant legs.

'What do you mean what? Look at the floor; we're not at the seaside here. What did you do!'

'Me? I didn't do anything!'

'Pete?' Claudia gave the agent her best Myka look.

'Well... I may have thrown something.'

'Thrown what?' Artie's voice was a growl.

'The Garaja Snow Globe.'

'Guys...' Claudia stared at the water and then off in the direction Pete had come.

'For the love of-! You threw an artefact? She really was right. It's a win if you don't go around licking things isn't it!'

'Guys...' There was a new urgency in her voice now but still both men ignored her.

'Who said that?' Pete asked petulantly.

'Myka!' Artie yelled. As the echo faded both Pete and Artie seemed to realise something.

'Guys!' Finally they turned to look at the girl. She waved her hands at them. 'How have you not worked this out? What in this warehouse has this amount of water in it and could be affected by the Snow Globe?'

'Myka!' Pete turned and slipping in the water ran back towards the life size Globe.

Which was broken. The Garaja Snow Globe lay unbroken on its side surrounded by shards of glass. As Claudia approached she saw Pete kneeling in the spreading water puddles and looking up at Myka. She was still a statue.

'Hmm... I wonder why that happened...' Artie mused nudging the broken glass with the toe of his shoe. Claudia glared at him.

'How do we fix her?' She asked. Both Pete and Artie gaped at her. 'Seriously. Again? She's out of the bubble dudes. Now all we need to do is get her out of being all Easter Island...'

There was a silence as both Artie and Pete thought this over.

'The Glove things...' Pete jumped to his feet suddenly looking younger, colour filling his previously grey face.

'Yes, Yes, Yes!' Claudia gripped his arm jumping up and down. 'The ones that turned those little gold frogs out all over the place...'

'And those weird crystal butterflies Myka had in her room.' Pete agreed. Artie groaned at the memory.

Both the butterflies and frogs had been ornaments at Leena's. Pete using the ancient gloves of Pygmalion and had given them life... It had taken them **weeks** to find all eight tiny frogs and they had never caught all of the butterflies...

'Pygmalion's gloves. That might work... Ovid recorded how the Goddess Venus blessed Pygmalion by turning his statue to flesh but not how he always wore gloves to touch her...'

'Artie!' Claudia and Pete called together bringing the man out of his reverie.

'We don't for certain that Myka is a statue.' Artie said in a cautionary tone. But he didn't sound convinced.

'So?' Claudia said gesturing towards the aisles of the Warehouse. Artie looked at her face and at the trapped woman. He made a decision.

'Oh! Yes- go! Go!' Artie allowed himself a quick smile as Claudia and Pete raced away. 'Okay then Myka. We're gonna try something here...'

(###)

There had been a crack and a rushing of water. Then yelling. Myka had no idea what was going on, Pete and Claudia were jabbering and she couldn't understand them. It was Artie's voice which finally made things clear.

'Myka. We're gonna try something here...'

Then Pete and Claudia were back and wheezing. There was a mumbled discussion and then there was a hand on her shoulder.

She could feel a hand on her shoulder. She could **feel. **Suddenly pins and needles rushed through ever limb in her body, there were stabbing pains in her muscles and she felt herself fall forward. Instinctively she put her arms out to catch herself and they moved.

Pete had put on the glove and gently touched the statue-Myka's shoulder. Nothing had happened for a few moments and then shuddering the statue had breathed in. By the time she'd fallen forward she was Myka again. Soft and human. Pete caught her as she fell.

'Myka?' He couldn't make his voice louder than a whisper this was too much like a dream...

'Pete?' Myka opened her eyes.

And immediately shut them against the light. Blinking she managed to look at her partner, there were tears on his face.

'Pete!' She was pulled roughly into a rib crushing hug. She took a deep breath and breathed in the smell of him. 'Pete...'

Before Myka could say anything else she was dragged away by an ecstatic Claudia. She met Pete's eyes over the girls shoulder, he seemed to colour under her gaze.

(###)

The shower felt amazing. Myka couldn't believe how glad she was to be able to wash and stretch. Being stuck in a glass ball for 11 days had not done her personal hygiene any good. There was no way of explaining how glad she felt at being able to move and see again. Spinning under the hot water Myka thought over the last few days of freedom.

Pete. He was avoiding being alone with her. It hadn't taken her long to work that out; he'd dashed off to get Leena moments after she'd gotten out of the Globe and then stolidly stuck with either her or Steve since. Even last night, at a long celebratory meal he'd kept his distance. Myka's mind kept coming back to the flush on his face as their eyes had met moments after her escape. He was embarrassed.

She was also remembering what Pete had said to her. Doing that made her heart race.

Back in her room, Myka pulled on sweat pants and a vest top. As she did so she realised how grateful she was not to have to wear her suit for any longer. It would take her a while to want to wear it again. Brushing her hair she tried to make sense of the muddle of emotions she'd had since hearing Pete say he loved her.

She was in love with him.

That was true. There was no way round that. She'd realised it the first time they'd nearly lost him. The idea of not having Pete in her life was unpalatable.

But Myka was good at ignoring things and the emotion had stayed shoved back in her mind. Somehow intangibly linked to it was the idea that Pete saw her as a sister. Now she knew that wasn't true. But like Pete, losing their friendship, had always been too scary to risk saying anything.

And yet. Even not acting on their emotions seemed to be driving them apart.  
>It was still early and Myka decided to try and fix it.<p>

She knocked on Pete's door. There was no answer so she knocked again. Inside she heard a mumbled response. Swinging her arms and taking a couple of quick lungs full of air she pushed his door open.

He was in bed. Face down and apparently half naked. Time to be brave, Myka thought and jumped on the empty half of the bed. She sat with her back against the headboard legs under here.

Roused by the gloing-gloing sound of the springs and the bouncing of the bed Pete looked up.

'Myka?'

'Hey.'

Pete sat up yanking the sheet around him as he for the first he could ever remember was embarrassed to be topless.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Well... Here we are the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Mathmel, Wickedchik500 and Caitbake- thank you for particularly for the continual reviews and feed back!

KJay99, Oldmoviewatcher, Sarcastic Pygmy, Major reader619, thank you too!

As always, hope you like it! And it lives up to your expectations?

Please feel free to leave me a review!  
>Thanks S&amp;F<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: Where there are things to talk about...<em>

'What are you doing in here?' Pete pulled a face at the crossed legged Myka.

'There are things we need to talk about.'

'I'm sure we could do that when we're both awake and... you know- not naked.'

'No Pete. I know you and right now it's either talk about this or...' She shifted so she was kneeling on the bed facing him. Damp hair clinging to her face. 'Or we stop talking at all. You switch partners... and that's it. Game over.'

'Hey no! Not gonna happen...' Pete had dropped the sheet to grip Myka's arms as he spoke. But as the moment he finished he seemed to realise what was happening and pulled away.

'Then let's talk about it. Please.'

'Myka...' He swung his legs off of the bed and jumped to his feet. He was wearing boxers and nothing else. Myka very deliberately looked at his face.

'Pete?'

'Can we forget about it? I was upset. I thought you were gone.' His voice was pleading.

'So you didn't mean it?' She was still kneeling on the bed and Pete had to catch his breath just looking at her. He'd imagined her in his bed a lot of times and his imagination had never done her justice. Hair damp, face free of make-up and her brown eyes shining she was totally beautiful.

'No... I mean yes. I meant it Myka. But it'll be better if we forget about it. Yes it'll be awkward but we push through it, we're good at pushing through... I'm not gonna switch partners. Steve's okay but that thing with the lying...'

'This is so typical of you Pete Lattimer. Tell a girl you love her and don't give her the opportunity to say it back.' There Myka thought. I've said it now.

'... it's really annoying.' Pete froze one hand above his head in mid flow. 'Wait. What? Say what back?'

'I love you...' It was a whisper. Myka froze as she said it. Now was where they found out. Make or break time.

'Myka?' She looked up from the sheets. Pete wrinkled his forehead in the expression she knew was a question. She nodded. Heart thundering so hard she could feel it in her toes she waited.

Then he smiled. It was the grin she had fallen for to begin with, the one usually only six year olds have.

Pete punched the air in triumph. He did a little dance and then punched the air again.

Myka who had slid off the bed and walked round to face him watched the victory display for a moment before saying.

'Hey remember me?'

'Of course!' Pete picked her up and spun her in a wide circle. She was both laughing and dizzy when he put her down and so Myka couldn't help but staggering into his arms. Meeting his eyes she instinctively tilted her face up to his. Their lips met and the hammering in Myka's toes turned to butterflies.

'Wow.' She said as they pulled apart.

'Definitely.' Pete responded. For the first time in weeks, his mind was quiet. It had been full of a continual stream of thoughts ever since he'd read Myka's goodbye note... Now all he could think was that he'd just kissed Myka. Myka!

'No I mean, seriously wow! You're a good kisser.'

'Better than you expected?' Pete asked pulling a face.

'Much... Ow!' Myka swatted at Pete as he pinched her side. But instead of letting her go Pete pulled her to him. She responded by sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him again. This time the kiss deepened and as they pulled away both agents were breathless.

'Erm... Pete?'

'Yeah?'

'Y'think...' Myka paused blushing slightly.

'Put some pants on?' Pete said pulling away nodding.

'And a shirt. Yeah.'

'Too intense?' He said grimacing.

'Really.' As Pete grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt Myka sat back on the bed.

'We can do this right?' He said as he turned back to face her, now dressed.

'Do what?' Myka said grinning as he settled down next to her.

'This...' He gestured between the two of them.

'You mean work together and have a relationship... I mean not that this... is it? A relationship right? Not just...'She trailed off and gazed at Pete.

'Calm down Carrie Bradshaw. I'm not just after your body. I'm not _that_ guy.'

'I know that.' Myka said managing to make a sentence at last. 'It's just a lot... And you said it, when I was in the globe. Our friendship, our partnership it works. We're good together. It's too special to risk.'

'Again- Calm! Wasn't I the one freaking out a minute ago?'

'I seem to have caught it.' Myka said biting her lip.

'Did I really say all that?'

'I re-phrased a bit.'

Pete laughed and brushed a damp curl of hair out of Myka's face. They spent a long moment watching each other.

'Do you still find me annoying?' He asked and as she opened her mouth to object he clamped a hand over it. 'Yes or No.'

After a moment Myka nodded. 'Do you still think and I quote 'it's a win if I don't lick an artefact'?' Again a nod. 'Good. Because I still think you're uptight and a book worm kiss ass.' Pete winced as Myka hit him. Although as he removed his hand from her mouth he continued: 'Which is what makes us work I think.'

Myka took a moment to take all of that in. 'I guess if we don't start acting all... mushy around one another.'

'Mushy? Me?' Pete said smiling.

'And we're honest about letting it affect our work... and our friendship.'

'We're not the first agents to do this Myks.'

'Then it'll work.'

'Panic over?' Pete asked he slid a hand into Myka's squeezing it gently.

'Yeah. You?'

'Pretty much. So, can I kiss you again now?'

Smiling Myka nodded.

(###)

'Are you sure you were okay to go out?' Artie asked Myka. It was two weeks since she'd been rescued from the Globe. Three days ago Claudia and Steve had headed out on the case of an invisibility cloak... however ridiculous that sounded. So Artie had needed Myka and Pete to go find out what was starting fires all over Salt Lake City.

'I'm fine.' Myka smiled. Pete was stood behind her and he nodded, without her seeing, too.

Claudia had told Artie that something was going on between them before she'd left. He wasn't surprised. Anyone who had seen Pete after Myka had left would have known how he felt about her. And it was obvious, they stood slightly too close together and over those first few days they'd vanished off into the South Dakota badlands for 'hikes' several times.

'Hey Artie.' Pete said in a teasing tone of voice, jerking the older man out of his train of thought. 'Claudia told me Dr. Vanessa has been visiting... a lot.'

'I wouldn't, if I were you...' Artie gave them both a slow look. 'Tease me about my love life. People in glass houses and all that.'

The two agents exchanged a look and Myka flushed.

'We were going to talk to you about it.' She stammered.

'I know. But don't worry. I'm glad. Just don't let it... Well. Be careful.' Artie gave them another long look which said a lot more than his words did. They both nodded.

As they left for Leena's he smiled. In fact he wasn't worried. If this case had gone badly then he would have been bothered. But it hadn't. In fact it was the same as ever before. Pete touching things he shouldn't and with Myka yelling at him for it. He'd even heard several terse conversations over the Farnsworth while they'd been away.

Whilst they weren't flaunting the new relationship it was obviously working. Whatever had changed between them it, thankfully, hadn't been the dynamic. As if to prove it, Artie heard them start bickering in the umbilical and smiled again.

They were still Pete and Myka.


End file.
